Kyrieloid
part of the aliens called the Alien Kyrie that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Tiga. He appeared in episodes 3 and 25. He is also known as Kilalien, Kirieroido or Kille, as said in the English translation. Subtitle: History Ultraman Tiga Kyrieloid I Kyrieloid was the result of a race of devil-like creatures whom had viewed themselves as prophets for Mankind's future. When one of the devils took the body of a deceased man known as Mitsuo Itahashi, he began prophecising a "renewal" of Earth by setting fire to those who were impure (by their standards.) All the while, they began to stalk Captain Iruma of GUTS in hopes of making her see that he and his race were the rightful "guardians" of Earth instead of Ultraman Tiga as the Kyrieloids have been inhabiting Earth much longer than the Ultramen had been. When Iruma refused to accept them as their new guardians, Kyrieloid left her to die in a building that was set to be destroyed by Kyrieloid's flames.Once the people were safety evacuated and Ultraman Tiga had arrived to save Iruma from the explosion, Kyrieloid revealed his true form after exposing himself to his own fiery energy, and began fighting Tiga. The two seemed evenly matched until Tiga transformed to Sky type. While Kyrieloid’s speed was impressive, Tiga’s was greater and he began gaining the upper hand with a barrage of kicks until Kyrieloid began using his Creptic Ray to gain the advantage. Kyrieloid kept up his assault and managed to weaken Tiga, but GUTS and Iruma called support for Tiga, giving him new strength. Tiga then froze Kyrieloid with his Tiga Freezer attack before switching back to Multi-Type and blowing Kyeloid to pieces with his Zepellion Ray. Trivia *Suit actor: Toshio Miyake. *Voice actor: Shoji Sato. *Originally, Kyrieloid's episode was to feature a monster. However, Kyrieloid was created instead because it would be a fresh new styled enemy as opposed to another monster. *Kyrieloid was considered to appear in the film, Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey, but was ultimately cut. However, Kyreloid (Along with Geozark, Gobunyu Oguma and Bizaamo) appears in Daigo's flashback in the movie. *In a live stage show for Ultraman Festival, it was stated that in the ancient past the Kilaliens ruled mankind, causing the creation of Atlantis, the sphinx, the Nazca Lines and other ancient wonders. Also, it is stated that since the birth of the Ultramen after their sun died, they had coveted the power of light and so had attacked the Land of Light in the past. Whether this is canon in the series is unknown. Kyrieloid II Another alien of Kyrieloid's race would appear later on in episode 25 of Ultraman Tiga. After the failure of the first Kyrieloid, several more prophets resurfaced and brainwashed a major population of people in Japan into believing that an Angel has come to Earth for their judgement. The Kyrieloid aliens also fooled the people into believing that Ultraman Tiga was the devil and so prepared to open up a gateway from Hell to Earth preparing to "purge" all those they saw were impure. Also unlike the previous Kyrieloid, several more of his race found and ambushed Daigo, pummeling him in hopes of making sure that he (as Tiga) would not interfere with their plans. Daigo however managed to survive their assault just as GUTS came to rescue him from them. Once the gateway to Hell appeared in the sky, GUTS left to take care of the gateway while Daigo transformed into Ultraman Tiga to stop it from opening himself. These actions provoked several of the aliens to merge into another Kyrieloid. Still time however, Kyrieloid II was more prepared for Tiga in battle as it possessed the ability to transform its body into forms that mimicked Tiga's own Power and Sky Types. With his enhanced abilities, Tiga was outclassed by Kyrieloid II's powers and was put out of commission upon crashing to the ground from an air fight with Kyrieloid II in Sky-Mode and suddenly covered with darkness which emerges from the 'hell' door. Realizing that Tiga was the real hero, GUTS broadcasted to all the brainwashed citizens of Japan that Tiga was the true hero and that Kyrieloid II had been brainwashing everyone to think otherwise. Realizing the errors of their ways the population in the city crowded to Tiga's crash site and shined as much light onto the Ultra as much as there could, reviving Tiga in the process. Realizing Tiga was still alive, Kyrieloid II returned to the Earth and resumed battling Tiga, but Tiga's new consumption of light allowed him to manhandle Kyrieloid II with ease. Ultimately, Kyrieloid II was destroyed when Tiga hurled the Demon towards the gateway to hell and blown up by Tiga's Zepellion Ray, ending the Kyrieloid's invasion on Earth. After the revival of Gatanozoa and Tiga's defeat, they appeared to Daigo in his crystal prison in the Tiga Statue to bad mouth him and gloat. They stated they were abandoning Earth and were leaving for another world. Trivia *Suit actor: Toshio Miyake. *Voice actor: Shoji Sato. *Kyrieloid II's costume was the modified original Kyrieloid's. Data - Kyrieloid II= - Power-type= *Blades: In Power-Type, Kyrieloid II spots a pair of sharp blades on his forearms, which are used as weapons. - Sky-type= *Flight: In Sky-Type, Kyrieloid II sprouts a pair of blue wings from his back and is capable of flying at fast speeds. *Blades: In Sky-Type, Kyrieloid II has small blades on his arms, similar to his Power-Type. These were never used in combat. }} - Chaos Kyrieloid= Stats *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown Powers and Abilities *Drill: His legs are capable for a drill. He can attack the enemy's stomach by drilling it. But the chaos version, is more powerful and can deal a greater damage. *Hell flames: He can burn the enemy with blue flames. Thses can also burn the cars and buildings around him. *Blue Flames: His legs can emit a powerful blue flames. These can catch the enemy on fire. *Blades: There are pair of blades in his legs. These can slash the enemy's body when he is kicking. }} Other Media Ultraman Tiga Manga Kyrieloid appears in the Tiga Manga. Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth Chaos Kyrieloid Chaos Kyrieloid is the exclusive powered up form of the original Kyrieloid from Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth in PlayStation 2. Kyrieloid reappeared in the Video Game, Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth. Kyrieloid appeared in episode 4 of the game's story mode. In the video game's story, he is once again seen battling Ultraman Tiga, but manages to retreat from the fight and hides underground. When Tiga appears underground in pursuit after the devil, he encounter injured Gomora (who had recently fought with Ultraman and lost his tail.). After short battle, Tiga realize that Gomora doesn't want to fight and about to lets it leave. Then Kyrieloid returns to confront Tiga again, this time mutated by Chaos Organism into "Chaos Kyrieloid" and kills Gomora. This angered Tiga, who quickly defeat Chaos Kyrieloid despite his increased power. Trivia *In his Video Game appearance, Chaos Kyrieloid appears to be designed after his Kyrieloid II design. Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier Several Kyrieloids appear in artwork for Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier, one wielding a rocket launcher. ' ' Gallery Pictures Killeroid1.jpg thkk.jpg KilialiensEp3.jpg Kyrieloid III.jpg|Kyrieloid II Multie Type vs Tiga Multie Type Kyrieloid I.jpg|Kyrieloid II Multi-Type vs Tiga Power Type Kyrieloid II.jpg|Kyrieloid II Sky Type vs Tiga Sky Type Kyrieloid 2 power.png|Kyrieloid II Power-Type Kyrieloid 2 sky.png|Kyrieloid II Sky-Type download (3).jpg Kyriesky.jpg Kyrieloid_sky_I.png Comic Kyrieloid.jpg|Ultraman Tiga vs. Kyrieloid in the comics tumblr_moiuf4YNPJ1qbkaz4o1_1280.jpg|Ultraman Tiga manga vs Kyrieloid download (4).jpg|Kyrieloid Manga Kyrieloid Ultra Act.jpg|Ultra-Act Kyrieloid videos Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Tiga Kaiju Category:Videogame characters Category:Aliens